


the hollow ache where july used to be

by magdalenafemme



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Original work - Freeform, Poetry, love poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdalenafemme/pseuds/magdalenafemme
Summary: "and i feel july like something bitter/ that i lick off sticky fingers"





	the hollow ache where july used to be

last summer was bright

a humid haze of promise

and every hour spent

was well worth the price

filled with honey and peaches

a brief saccharine peace

and last july

was warm and sweet

a tactile thing

two bodies as one

in that way that two girls in july

are always intertwined

where whispers of september

were our only adversary 

but this cold summer

had the most rain

in one hundred years

and i feel july like something bitter

that i lick off sticky fingers

this summer i stay inside

i watch empty promises drown 

in the flash floods

and this july

i leave love to some other two girls

maybe they will find

some sort of vow

in this endless rain

maybe they won't break it

- _the hollow ache where july used to be_

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to discuss my poems, follow my poetry tumblr at https://magdalenafemme.tumblr.com/


End file.
